


Tickle 1/2

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [71]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, tickle monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 5th: Tickle - 100 words - The Tickle Monster is real and out to get your character!
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Tickle 1/2

“Chao!" 

Chiaotzu froze. The voice was high and choked with…tears? Fear? It had echoed in his mind as much as his ears and for that reason it took a moment to orientate himself and start sprinting.

“Tien!” he called, searching desperately for the toddler. He’d been right behind him a second ago. Kami, he couldn’t have gotten far!

He skidded to a halt in a clearing, a relieved smile forming. Tien was rolling around in the middle, laughing until tears streamed down his face, as a featured creature sniffed curiously at him. Oh good, it was just a tickle monster.


End file.
